Insecurities
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Everyone could have something they're afraid of, but everything that is in the past should stay in the past, everything is okay now, there's nothing to worry about. Yugi decided to go to his sister for comfort


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Hikari here is my OC**

* * *

><p>Insecurities<p>

The Duelist King's eyes suddenly opened in his sleep and the boy slowly sat up to see that it is actually still in the middle of the night. The boy looked at his still sleeping other and quickly walked off from the bed and out from the room. He didn't want to wake Atem up and bother him so he decided to maybe walk to his older sister's room, to see if she's awake. When Yugi saw Hikari's door in his vision he unconsciously felt relieve and stood nervously in front of the door.

"Onee-chan… are you awake?" a spiky haired boy with big purple eyes whispered as he slowly knocked onto the door in front of him. Yugi knocked again and no one answered, thinking that she must be asleep, he decided to go to the living room before the door slowly opened.

"Yugi, is that you? Why are you up this late?" Hikari said worriedly with a soft voice. Yugi turned back to look into his sister's worried purple eyes and looked down on his feet.

"I… I just woke up and I don't know what to do… and I don't want to wake Atem up…" Hikari's eyes softened and she beckoned Yugi to come inside. The smaller boy quickly complied and sat on his sister's bed as Hikari sat beside him, holding his hand.

"Onee-chan… I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Oh no, not at all… I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd stay up for a little while more." Yugi then looked worriedly at Hikari who smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm just fine, Yugi. Seto already fusses about me, I can't have you do the same." Yugi then noticed Hikari's phone lighting up on the table and saw a message symbol on it.

"You were texting Kaiba, onee-chan?"

"He texted me, asking if I'm awake and I told him not to worry. And he's been keeping me company for the last few minutes, I ought to tell him to go to sleep since he needed it more than I do." Hikari said, picking up her phone and texting something back before placing it on the bed.

"Now, tell me, what's bothering you? You never woke up in the middle of the night unless there's something bothering you." Hikari said, pulling Yugi close to her.

"I'm just… I'm just scared of what already happened, one-chan…" Hikari then hummed as she encourages Yugi to talk more.

"Everything that had happened… the sennen puzzle… all the sennen items, the darkness… those dangerous duels… I know it was Atem who mostly dueled, but I saw everything and now I just noticed how dangerous the situation before… if I didn't have Atem with me, I would have… I would have…" Hikari then shushed the trembling Yugi as she kissed his forehead and held him tight.

"It's alright to be scared, Yugi… but that was all in the past, everything's okay now. Atem is here with us now, no more danger… and I'm here now, I'm here to protect you. You don't have to worry about anything, I'm here for you." Yugi then cried in Hikari's hold and the older kept on patting his back, comforting him before she opened his mouth and sang to him, like she used to.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine

When Hikari noticed that Yugi had calmed down from his crying, she noticed another figure at the door and quickly smiled.

"Come on in, Atem, bring Yugi to his room, you two sleep now. I don't want you two to end up too tired in the morning." Atem then nodded and helped Yugi up and both of them walked towards the door before Hikari called them once again.

"Sleep well, I'm always here if you need me, okay?" Both Atem and Yugi nodded at Hikari as they smiled.

"You too, onee-chan." Hikari watch as Yugi and Atem walked away from her room and then she picked her phone up and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"_Hey…"_

"Hey to you too, I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"_No, not at all. What's wrong?"_

"I… I just wanted to hear your voice, Seto." Hikari then heard the other hummed as she smiled.

"_Hmm, go to sleep then. I'll meet you tomorrow morning."_

"The same thing goes to you. Good night, Seto. Love you."

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, so, how was it guys?<strong>


End file.
